


Growl

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Furry, M/M, Nipple Play, Top Ichigo, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo loves the way Komamura growls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growl

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ichigo and Komamura have a very deep relationship, Ichigo was very patient with Komamura the male was very shy and worried Ichigo would be disgusted with him. The orange haired male thought the shyness could be cute sometimes but when the wall of shyness broke down Komamura was downright sexy.

Komamura fought back in the bed room always worried he may hurt Ichigo or turn him away, but he never did. Ichigo had his ways to bring out the beast in him. Ichigo paid him a visit in his office but Ichigo didn’t make a move to him instead he slowly remove upper clothing revealing his delicious body. Komamura blushed and licked his suddenly dry lips.

Ichigo ran his hands over his body he pinched one of his hard nipples and let out a soft gasp. Komamura growled and the growl sent a shiver down Ichigo’s spine his hard cock pushed at the fabric of his pants. Ichigo’s hands went down slowly towards his bulge and Komamura jumped up from his seat. “Ichigo.” He growled out and Ichigo smirked.

Komamura was stripped of his clothing and pushed against his desk. Ichigo had his desk drawer open and fetched the lube they kept there for these times. Ichigo lubed his fingers with the strawberry scented lube and spread Komamura’s cheeks. Komamura growled as his tight pucker was touched by Ichigo’s lubed finger, Ichigo teased him a few seconds before pushing his finger in.

Ichigo shivered as Komamura growled low in his throat, he pushed his finger deep into the male’s tight channel and quickly added a second one. Komamura growled and groaned as his ass was fucked by the berry’s skilled fingers. Ichigo knew how to drive Komamura wild once finding the male’s sweet spot he changed it up from touching it rubbing it and stopping just short of pressing it. His other hand came up and fondled Komamura’s balls earning more growls of pleasure.

The wolf man wasn’t even concerned with the fact his dick was leaking pre cum all over his desk, or that he sounded like a wild animal growling all that mattered was Ichigo’s touch. “Koma-chan my dick is so hard I want to fill your tight little ass with my dick would you like that?” Komamura arched his back and moaned in pleasure. He let out a whine when Ichigo removed his fingers but kept fondling his balls.

Ichigo slid his hard cock slid along Komamura’s furry ass the heat from the man’s cock made Komamura’s wet hole twitch. “Fuck me now!!” Komamura demanded with a growl. Ichigo smirked and forced Komamura down trapping his cock between his furry rock hard abs. Ichigo let out a playful growl of his own and thrust in burying his cock in one thrust. The larger male nearly came from being filled so quickly.

Komamura growled in pleasure with each thrust, and each growl sent a forbidden desire down to Ichigo’s cock and Ichigo couldn’t stop his hips anymore he started pounding into Komamura’s tight ass making the desk creak from the force. Komamura came hard unable to resist the pleasure of the animalistic fucking his lover gave him, he soaked his desk in his cum and his inner muscles clamped down on Ichigo’s hard cock. This didn’t stop Ichigo he kept fucking the male making him growl and moan in pleasure.

Outside anyone who passed by Komamura’s door got scared from the growls coming from inside, but Ichigo only got hornier hearing his sexy mate growl for him and only him.

End


End file.
